Sobre Raspadinhas e Tapa-Olho
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Por você, seria atingido por raspadinhas todos os dias, se fosse necessário.


**NA:** Fanfic situada na terceira temporada, episódio 11. Os personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**Sobre Raspadinhas e Tapa-Olho**

- Você enlouqueceu? – Foi a primeira coisa que Kurt me disse assim que saímos do consultório e entramos no carro, junto com Burt.

Sorri para ele e permaneci em silêncio.

- Por que você se jogou na minha frente quando Sebastian ia jogar a raspadinha? – ele enfim perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que havia entre a gente, assim que eu me acomodara na minha cama, já em casa.

Olhei nos olhos do menino que me dirigia a palavra. Seu olhar era de uma intrigante preocupação e, pela primeira vez desde que cai no chão daquele estacionamento, me senti culpado. Um pouquinho, mas senti. Não respondi a essa pergunta, também, e continuei sorrindo para o meu namorado. Aquela pergunta era tão _óbvia_ para ser respondida!

- A culpa foi minha, Blaine, desculpa...

Peguei a mão dele, e entrelacei com a dele. Queria poder respondê-lo, mas ele estava tão lindo olhando para o nada.

_A única culpa que você poderia ter foi ter fisgado meu coração. _

Além de que todo aquele incidente me fez ter um tapa-olho maneiro. Me fez enxergar o mundo de outro ângulo, literalmente. E conseguia ganhar ainda mais a atenção de Kurt. E podia segurar quantas vezes quisesse a mão dele.

Eu era uma daquelas pessoas que ficam extremamente mimadas quando doentes.

E Kurt tinha se voluntariado para cuidar de mim.

De que eu poderia reclamar? Podia perder o olho direito na cirurgia, mas tinha o Kurt, isso que importava.

- Me desculpa? – perguntei de repente, ainda olhando para os olhos perfeitos de meu menino.

- Desculpa? Blaine, você bateu a cabeça? Se você não se lembra, foi você que se jogou na minha frente e me prot...

Coloquei o meu dedo indicador nos lábios – oh!, que lábios – de Kurt, impedindo-o de prosseguir com a fala.

- Nada disso não teria acontecido se eu tivesse te dado ouvidos em relação ao Sebastian. Para mim, ele era igual a todos os outros Rouxinóis. Era fiel e amigo. Mas, depois do que ele tentou fazer com você hoje, ele está no topo da minha lista de pessoas-a-quem-não-devo-gostar.

Kurt sorriu, aquele sorrisinho tímido dele de quando eu sabia que ele queria me esconder algo. Pude ver que os olhos de Kurt tinham se enchido de lágrimas.

-Kurt... – estendi a mão para ele, e fazendo um gesto, com a outra mão, para ele sentar na cama ao meu lado, e não mais na poltrona que havia perto da mesma. – O que houve?

A primeira lágrima caiu. Limpei com o meu dedo polegar sem pressa, sentindo a maciez da pele do moreno.

- Senti tanto medo de te perder para ele... – confessou, baixinho – Estávamos bem, aí apareceu Sebastian, um garoto que é bonito, _mais bonito do que _eu, e que pertence a sua antiga escola. Era suposto você preferir ele a mim... Eu... eu não saberia o que seria acordar sem ver uma mensagem sua sobre coragem, que eu conseguiria. Não saberia amar outra pessoa. Simplesmente não saberia.

Puxei o garoto para deitar no meu ombro, e deixá-lo chorar. Kurt vinha sendo forte há tempo demais. Lógico que aquela não era a primeira vez que ele chorava na minha frente, mas foram raras essas mesmas ocasiões.

- Kurt, você sabe que eu não te trocaria por nada nesse mundo – suspirei – Você é único para mim. – Levantei a cabeça dele para olhar em seus olhos – Você é o mais bonito. – Coloquei a mão direita em seu coração – O que se veste melhor. – Coloquei a mão esquerda em cima da direita. – Você é o mais adorável garoto que conheci. – Abaixei o braço e minhas mãos encontraram as dele – O garoto que eu amo e é meu namorado – Entrelacei nossas mãos. – Você é meu menino.

Então nossos lábios se encontraram. Ainda nascerá alguém com os lábios tão doces quanto o daquele garoto. E também alguém com que o beijo fique tão perfeito quando o nosso. E alguém com que as mãos entrelaçadas encaixem perfeitamente.

E também a quem eu ame como eu o amo.

- Eu te amo, Blaine. – Ele disse depois que afastamo-nos.

- Eu te amo mais, Kurt – admiti a verdade. – E se isso significa pular na sua frente e tomar raspadinha na cara por você e fazer cirurgias em seu lugar, eu farei. Quantas vezes forem necessárias.

- Me desculpe por isso – Ele passou o dedo pelo meu rosto, indo da bochecha até o tapa olho – Sério, me desculpe.

- Tá brincando? – Eu disse, sorrindo. – Agora eu tenho um tapa olho maneiro. E, se eu perder o olho na cirurgia, eu vou ter esse tapa olho para sempre. Algo a mais em meu estilo, sabe?

- E qual estilo você tem?

- Aquele que domou seu coração, meu príncipe.

- E por acaso o seu sorriso perfeito e a sua voz maravilhosa não fizeram meu coração se apaixonar?

- A gente tem que jogar sujo algumas vezes – brinquei. – No final, o resultado vale mais.

- Então você atribui a eles a culpa?

Ele me olhou maroto. E deu seu meio sorriso.

Segurei a mão de Kurt na minha. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Não estava me preocupando com o que aconteceria. Realmente, não estava; eu não falava isso só para não preocuá-lo. Acredito que parei de me importar com o futuro a partir do momento que fiquei completo no presente. E, sabia, sempre que eu tiver a ajuda e o apoio daquele menino, eu não precisava mais temer. Todos os meus pesadelos se tornariam sonhos porque teria sempre um príncipe para me salvar no final.

- Eu te amo, Kurt. – eu disse, por fim.

* * *

_REVIEW?_


End file.
